New Horizons
by DarcyEdwardErikTristen
Summary: This is my first Fan Fiction It is completely origonal but i got some of my ideas for twilight, but also from Pride and Prejudice, Stardust, and many more the characters are all mine.


**OK This is my first time writing so be nice I own all these characters. I got this idea from people around me and stories that I have read thanks to all who inspired me. I hope you like it and please review.**

New Horizons

Chapter One Traveling

Well this is it. We were about to board the plane for our first year of college. That is my best friend and I. We had been dreaming of college together since freshmen year. No parents, no rules, just fun, fun, fun. What could go wrong?

Just then over the loud speaker came that retched voice that announced our flight has been delayed due to engine trouble. "Great! How long do you think we will have to wait?" I asked

"Probably only an hour or so." He told me. Typical of Matt, always look at the good side. I swear that boy thought nothing bad ever happened. No matter what he saw the good. He is 6'3, 170 pounds, jet black hair and has the deepest brown eyes you have ever seen. They were like pools of melted chocolate. He is basically your typical tall, dark and hansom kind of guy. Not to mention sweet as can be. I always told him he was a sweet as the chocolate in his eyes.

I on the other hand I am only 5'10, 140 pounds, blond super frizzy curly hair, and blue eyes. But I couldn't even get those right because they had a touch of gold in the middle. Matt always said "It's what makes you unique." It did make me feel better sometimes but I still thought it looked weird.

When we met it was at tryouts for the varsity swim team. I swam right next to him, I was swimming the 100 back and he was swimming the 100 free style. We found out together that we had made the varsity swim team. We were both so happy; we were practically jumping out of our skin. We ended up going out to eat with our families to celebrate.

"Hello, Cassie you in there."

"Yeah, yeah I am here just thinking."

"Mmhmm so what are you thinking about?"

"Just about the day that we met at the tryouts. Oh no! Did you call coach to let him know that our flight was delayed?"

"Yes, didn't you hear me talking to him just a minute ago? Oh wait a minute that's right you were off in Cassie land dreaming."

"Ok that's enough out of you mister. Oh yeah did you remember to send in your deposit for the apartment"

"Yes, mother I did"

"Ha ha very funny."

Mathew, Matt for short, convinced me we should live in an apartment instead of the dorms, so that we could room together. I mean come on! We crazy out of state people got to stick together. We hit it off as friends and have been inseparable ever since. I think that's why the head coach, of the Yellow Jackets at Montana State University in Billings, offered us both scholarships. He could tell we were going to stick together and if he wanted one of us he needed to get both.

So here we sat an hour and a half later in the Dallas/ Fort Worth airport playing cards. Matt could tell I was getting frustrated and convinced me to play cards to get my mind off of the wait. "So Cassie, what do you think Montana will be like?"

"Oh um there are probably beautiful mountains and trees, freezing cold winters, and tons of ice to slip on" I answered.

"Come on it won't be that bad we bought tons of new winter clothes you will be plenty warm."

"Yeah but that wont save my butt from hitting the ground after I slip on ice. I mean come on I am not the most graceful person we know. In fact I am probably the most klutzy person we know."

"Would it help if I offered to always help you get back up?

"Yeah, Yeah. That would help but it's still going to hurt."

"Yep"

"NOW BOARDING FLIGHT 114 TO BILLINGS MONTANA"

"Yes that's us, let's go I can't wait! Hey you did call coach and let him know our flight was delayed didn't you?"

"Yes, for the last time yes I called when you went to Cassie land."

"Ok, sorry Mr. grumpy pants" at that point I knew I was in for a severe tickling it was the one thing that he could do to me that I absolutely hated and was completely vulnerable to. Matt grabbed me by the waist and proceeded to tickle me until I was gasping for air.

"Surrender?"

"No but will you stop anyway so we don't miss our flight that we have so patiently waited for"

"Patiently, you didn't wait patiently I practically had to sit on you to keep you from going up to the counter for the tenth time to ask how much longer it would be."

"Yeah, Yeah. Whatever lets go."

And so we handed our tickets to the lady and walked onto the plane. We were seated in the 9th row. I got settled in the window seat and Matt sat next to me. I was getting tiered so I relaxed and took a nap.

Meanwhile in Longmont Colorado another boy named Michael, Mike for short, was preparing for his own journey to Billings Montana. Mike was 6'5 185 pounds, dirty blonde hair, and today his eyes were dark brown almost black. He is one of those old fashion kind of guys. You know the kind that will open the door for you and pull out you chair. He was in his room packing we he heard his father, coming up the stairs. His father, Damien, was only 6'4 and 180 pounds with hair black as charcoal and eyes to match. He was a good father but he was lonely his late wife died not long ago at the hands of that bastard Martin Finch. Damien was still grieving his loss and wanted nothing more than for his son to be happy with someone. He didn't want him to feel the eternal pain of being alone.

"Michael, did you remember to pack your toothbrush?"

"Yes dad. You know this is not my first time to go off to college."

"I know but I am your father and I worry about these things. Anyway what are you majoring in this time?"

"Well I was thinking perhaps health and a music minor. Why do you ask you never cared before?"

"Well son, this is going to be the last time I send you. I want you to try and find a nice girl to settle down with."

"Father we have had this conversation many times over I don't need a woman in my life to be happy."

"You say that but how do you really know? I know you think you don't need a woman in your life but please at least try to find one, to appease me. I know what it is like to be with someone, and I also know what it is like to live alone. The lonely life is not happy or fulfilling. Besides you know you are not allowed to join me in Iceland until you have found a girl to marry and besides this college thing has got to be getting old by now."

"Actually dad it's not getting old. I happen to enjoy learning new things about the world that I am to live in, however I will try to please you."

"That's all I ask. Now you better get going or you'll be late for your appointment with you new landlord."

"Dad I didn't promise anything I am just going to try, but if I don't come back with a bride this time you must let is go. I need to do this on my own time. This will be the last time I try and look for a girl. Besides its better when they try and find me.

"Alright, now get going I love you and I will see you soon. Hopefully with a woman."

"Thanks Dad. I love you and I will be back for the holidays." I smiled at him trying to portray the sincerity in my words however; I don't know that he saw it. These days Damien doesn't see much. He is more like a zombie than a person. I know he is grieving but so am I she was after all my mother too. I said to myself 'Oh well not much I can do but let him heal on his own.'

With that Mike grabbed his bags and walked out the door and down the stairs to his car, (This just happened to be a shiny 1969 red ford mustang convertible, with tan leather interior, and in mint condition.) and began his long drive to Billings Montana.

"Oh one more thing before you go. Don't forget to drink every weekend it's the only way you are going to be able to survive with all the sun, and keep your secret."

"Thank you father, I won't forget. I will see you sooner than you think. Good Bye."

And with that he was off.

**So there you have it Please Reiview.**


End file.
